Pinoy True Stories
Pinoy True Stories is a collective title for the five different afternoon docu-news magazine programs airing on ABS-CBN. ABS-CBN’s broadcast journalists will tackle real-life accounts of Filipinos and help in solving problems that affect the communities and families nationwide. Each of the five programs airs every Weeknights after Bandila and before O Shopping (in regional networks, it airs every morning after Kris TV and before Kapamilya Blockbusters). Hosts ;Current * Julius Babao (for Mission Possible; formerly for Bistado) * Karen Davila (for My Puhunan; formerly for Engkwentro and 3-in-1) * Atom Araullo (for Red Alert; former for Hiwaga and RealiTV) * Dyan Castillejo (for Sports U) * Anthony Taberna (for Tapatan ni Tunying; formerly for Demandahan) ;Former * Doris Bigornia (for Mutya ng Masa) * Maan Macapagal (for Saklolo) * Dominic Almelor (for Saklolo) * K Brosas (for 3-in-1) * Atty. Claire Castro (for 3-in-1) Programs Current Mission Possible In Mission Possible discover inspiration stories of ordinary people with hearts as big as their dreams and the determination to make it happen. Join Julius Babao as he seeks out stories of people who have managed to make their wild and seemingly unachievable goals a reality on Mission Possible. My Puhunan In My Puhunan (My Investment), Karen Davila talks about business and employees. Formerly airing every Wednesday, the segment now airs every Tuesday. Red Alert In Red Alert, Atom Araullo provides tips on how to survive in life-threatening situations, such as crime, accidents, and natural disasters. Formerly airing every Friday the segment now airs every Wednesday. Sports U In Sports U will profile the lives of Filipino athletes from various sports. The program will be a spinoff to the long-running ‘Sports Unlimited’. Tapatan ni Tunying In Tapatan ni Tunying (One-on-One with Tunying), Anthony Taberna interviews politicians and personalities. Formerly airing every Thursday, the segment now airs every Friday. Former Bistado In Bistado (No Longer Secret), Julius Babao opens the week action-packed to uncover cases of abuse, neglect or cruelty, as well as corrupt practices in the government and the various modus operandi of criminals. The segment airs every Monday. Engkwentro In Engkwentro (Encounter), Karen Davila mediates between clashing parties in relationships, families and neighborhoods to help them resolve their conflicts and reach an agreement. The segment formerly airs every Tuesday. Saklolo In Saklolo (Help/Rescue), news reporters Maan Macapagal and Dominic Almelor, meanwhile, lend a hand to people stuck in accidents, calamity or the cycle of maltreatment. The segment formerly airs every Wednesday. Demandahan In Demandahan (Accusing Each Other in Court), Anthony Taberna provides the public legal help and advice to help solve the most problematic disputes in court. The segment formerly airs every Thursday. Hiwaga In Hiwaga (Mystery), mysterious phenomena are explored with Atom Araullo, where he unmasks the truth behind supernatural occurrences. The segment formerly airs every Friday. Mutya ng Masa In Mutya ng Masa (Pearl of the Masses), Doris Bigornia talks about simple interests, problems and difficulties, and easy sources of happiness that a normal Filipino encounters every day. The segment airs every Tuesday. 3-in-1 In 3 in 1 will discuss a wide variety of topics, from news to general interest stories. The talk show will be seen live every week. RealiTV In RealiTV: Mga Bidyong Nakakabilib will feature death-defying home videos from various parts of the world. Warning: this program is not for the faint of heart.